Episode 5581 (13th April 2010)
Plot Lisa's suspicious when Sam is in a bad mood. Natasha admits she can't afford to keep Will at his school anymore. Nicola tells Rodney that the Bishop confirmed her wedding date this morning, for the beginning of June. Ryan invites Eve, Leyla, Gennie and Katie to a housewarming party at Dale View tonight. Katie plays it cool. Lisa rails at Zak for meddling in Sam's love life. She's furious that Zak was involved in getting Olena a fake passport, saying he could have ended up in prison like her. Sam asks Olena what happened to her last night. Eli enters and Sam immediately leaves, clearly distressed. Ryan invites Maisie to his housewarming party, but she says she's working. She invites him to pop around sometime, informing him Will is back from his trip. Olena wants to post her mother's birthday card, but Viv curtly tells her to come back when Brenda's off her lunch break. Viv notices that Olena's mother's address is in Ukraine, saying she thought Olena was Polish. Nicola tells Rodney she wants to have her wedding reception at Home Farm, and she's hoping Natasha will give her a discount. Jimmy invites Carl to the pub for a drink tomorrow. Olena's upset about her confrontation with Viv earlier, saying it felt like an interrogation. Terry walks in on her about to kiss Eli and he lamely pretends he's been fixing some loose carpet, but Terry isn't fooled. An unmarked van pulls up, and four officers pile into the B&B. The officers explain they're from the UK Border Agency and have had a report that Terry's employing people illegally, and have come to search the premises. At Dale View, the housewarming party is in full swing. Leyla and Gennie set Adele up to walk in on Andy in the shower. At Victoria Cottage, Katie's struggling to concentrate on her accounts as she can hear the party next door. At the B&B, the officer asks Olena for ID. Eli tries unsuccessfully to intervene. Olena apologises to Terry, admitting she's Ukrainian and she doesn't have any papers. Eve explains to Ryan how she ended up at Edna's. At the B&B, Olena is in tears as the officer searches her, explaining she'll be taken to the local police station for questioning. Eric arrives and wonders what's going on. Upon seeing his reaction, Terry realises he knows about Olena. Adele flirts with Andy as she apologises to him for walking in on him in the shower. Katie arrives at the party in time to see Ryan kissing Eve and quickly leaves. Olena is bundled into the unmarked van, in tears. Eli shouts that he'll find her, but her eyes are on Sam, who's watching from the side of the road as she is driven away. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Carl King - Tom Lister *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Anya King - Millie Archer *Thomas King - Connor Hill *Officer - Tracey Gillman Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Dining room and office *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and front garden *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street Notes *Final appearance of Carolin Stoltz as Olena Petrovich. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,900,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes